Time Has Not Started Yet
Continuing from the previous episode, Maltruant flees the scene on a chariot driven by a Time Beast. Before Ben and Rook give chase, Professor Paradox appears, informing Ben that he doesn't have much time left. Ben takes this advice as the Time Cycles go after Maltruant in the timestream. Recklessly, Ben rams the Time Cycles into Maltruant's ship, first knocking the Time Beast, then Maltruant out of the stream before their Time Cycles follow and crash. As they get out of their Cycles, Ben and Rook are confronted by George Washington, who stands down after the heroes explain themselves. Washington wields a modified rifle and is revealed to be in an organization that predated the Plumbers, but works similarly. Meanwhile, Maltruant recovers and begins sending out a distress signal. Washington explains that he is on the hunt for a shambling monster, which Ben describes as a zombie and wishes to find out what happens. A zombified Redcoat soldier shows up, and to the surprise of Washington Ben transforms into Ghostfreak to deal with it. Ghostfreak attempts to possess the soldier, but as he has no brain to possess the soldier beats himself up until Ghostfreak is forced out. Ghostfreak binds the soldier with his tentacles and calls for help, prompting Washington to approach and pour a vial over the soldier, curing him of his zombification. Washington lets the soldier go to Ben's surprise, who wonders about the American Revolution. Washington has no idea what Ben is talking about, and Rook realizes that they're in the early 1770s. Rook recalls Plumber archives stating that the first documented alien contact happened in 1773 with the sighting of an alien ship known as the "Cherry Tree". Indeed, the alien ship shows up: the Chimerian Hammer piloted by a young Vilgax, summoned by Maltruant's distress call. Vilgax had been exiled to Earth after being banished for his warmongering behavior. Maltruant praises Vilgax, offering a Chronosapien Time Bomb for payment so Vilgax can fix his chariot. At the same time, the heroes move to investigate with Rook doubling back to retrieve the Time Cycles. Against Ben's suggestion, Washington charges into the fray, and Vilgax calls on his droids to stop him. Washington handles himself rather well, but Ben is hesitant to show himself to a Vilgax that has never seen him before. Skurd points out that the timestream would only be affected if Vilgax saw Ben himself, prompting Ben to turn into XLR8 and fight Vilgax before he can come to blows with Washington. Vilgax is surprised by this but nevertheless beats XLR8 away as he times out. Instantly Ben switches to Mole-Stache, shocking Vilgax with his ability to transform. Skurd modifies Mole-Stache's mustache into Heatblast maces, and Mole-Stache quickly gains the upper hand. Meanwhile, Maltruant prepares to intervene, but Rook arrives in time with the Time Cycles. As Vilgax retreats, Washington arms his rifle with a pair of axes and releases a kite attachment, which gathers a bolt of lightning and supercharges the axes which fire, severing the attachment cable from Vilgax's ship. As Vilgax floats off into the sky, he sees Mole-Stache's transformation time out and resolves to possess the transformation device for his own one day. Rook informs Ben that Maltruant has escaped, and the two quickly board the Time Cycles but not before Ben says goodbye to Washington, referring to him as "Mr. President". Ben is confident that without a Time Beast, Maltruant's chariot is no match for the Time Cycles, but Maltruant takes out another Time Beast Egg and ages it into a mature beast, which takes him into the timestream. The heroes chase after him, and the chase eventually takes them into a massive blank void. A familiar ship appears in front of them and the Time Cycles crash into it, landing inside a hallway. Ben and Rook recognize the ship as a Contemelia ship and eventually make their way to the bridge, where they think Maltruant is. Ben attempts to confront Maltruant but is surprised to see the bridge manned by three Mr. Smoothys. Rook, however, sees three copies of his father, Rook Da. The Mr. Smoothys reveal themselves to be Contemelia, whose fifth-dimensional forms cannot be seen by any three-dimensional beings, and instead take the form of whatever the viewer holds as having the most influence over their heart. The Contemelia explain that they're in the midst of an experiment: creating a new universe. Rook is suspicious, since the stories he'd heard from childhood described the Contemelia as destroyers of universes. Ben realizes that the Contemelia Anihilaarg not only destroys universes, but creates a brand new one in its place as well. The Contemelia are intrigued by Ben and Rook's knowledge, wondering if they have anything to do with their "other guest". Ben realizes that Maltruant seeks to destroy his universe with the modified Anihilaarg. The Contemelia teleport Ben and Rook into another chamber where Maltruant is busy swapping out an Anihilaarg from a machine with his own modified copy. Maltruant gloats that Ben is too late, and the Contemelia (whom the egomaniac Maltruant sees as copies of himself) confirm that the machine's sequence cannot be stopped or canceled. Ben tells Rook to handle Maltruant while he stops the device. Rook charges in and begins fighting Maltruant, whose time powers do not work in a world that existed before time itself. After some struggling, Ben lets Skurd pick an alien, and he transforms into Chromastone. Unfortunately, he cannot breach the protective barrier around the Anihilaarg. Skurd modifies his arm into an Alien X arm with sword, but as Ben pierces the barrier, the Anihilaarg drops through a hatch, ready to destroy his universe. Chromastone forces open the barrier and dives in; Maltruant, barely managing to beat Rook, attempts to chase after him but fails to breach the barrier. In the emptiness before time, the Anihilaarg falls endlessly until it opens up into a black hole which Ben falls screaming into, exploding. Rook, watching from the ship, is horrified that Ben has been killed. Maltruant roars with laughter, believing that he has destroyed Ben's universe and made a new one in his own image, which he will now rule. Suddenly, the Anihilaarg rises out of the void and back into the ship, much to Maltruant's horror. The pulsing Anihilaarg is being held by Ben, who cycles through nearly all of his alien transformations and ending at Feedback. Feedback blasts Maltruant with the Anihilaarg's energy, destroying the rogue Chronosapien. After he times out, Ben crushes the modified Anihilaarg beneath his feet. Rook is amazed that Ben survived, and Ben explains that the Omnitrix had a function that would protect the wielder if the wielder ever died; something which he'd always guessed it had. Ben remarks on the Omnitrix somehow always giving him the right alien to transform into, even if it's not the one he wants. The impressed Contemelia congratulate Ben for his efforts, inviting the two to watch their universe be created, remarking that it might be "the most interesting one yet". Ben and Rook are awestruck by the experience, and a Contemelia reveals to them several chambers filled with Slimebiotes. Skurd is surprised at the sight of other Slimebiotes besides himself; the Contemelia explains that Slimebiotes are the most important species in all of creation who carry samples of DNA and spread them across the created universes, seeding life. The Contemelia invites Skurd to join his ancestors, pointing out that he has forgotten his original purpose after billions of years. Skurd shares a heartfelt goodbye with Ben before willingly detaching himself, joining the other Slimebiotes to seed DNA throughout the created universe. Professor Paradox makes his appearance, praising Ben for not letting him down. Ben admits that he saw things would happen this way in a time loop. Paradox confirms this: Ben would defeat Maltruant and separate him into pieces, which Paradox would hide; Maltruant would revive and attempt to return to the beginning of time only to be defeated by Ben in an endless cycle that Maltruant isn't aware of. Paradox invites Ben and Rook to help him hide Maltruant's parts across the multiverse before sending them home. Back in their own universe, Ben and Rook have another day at Mr. Smoothy's, although Ben is bored; having witnessed the creation of a universe with his own eyes, his present state of peace is dull by comparison. Ben, inspired, proposes that they should explore the universe they watched being created, and Rook agrees with this sentiment. Ben calls Gwen on his cellphone, declaring that he, Rook, Gwen and Kevin are going on a road trip. The camera pulls back from Bellwood, then Earth, revealing the vast expanse of the universe as the episode ends. Category:Dimensions Category:Omniverse